Big Sacks
Overview Big Sacks was one of the twelve original teams during the inaugural season of the League of Champions. Their story is one of two seasons; after a 5-1 start they finished 1-6. Their magnificent collapse has been credited to their poor team management and failure to replace players during bye weeks. As a result it was mutually decided by team owners and the LOC Front Office that the Big Sacks franchise would fold before the start of the 2012 season. Their legacy is one of both dominance and defeat. 2011 Draft Big Sacks was awarded the 6th overall pick by way of randomization. With their first pick they selected Baltimore Running Back Ray Rice. Rice would finish the year as the top running back in the league, accumulating the most yards from scrimmage out of every player in the NFL. Michael Turner, who was taken in the second round, had the second most rushing yards in the league behind Maurice Jones-Drew and ahead of Rice. Ahmad Bradshaw, taken two rounds later, turned out to be a bust thanks to an injury riddled season. In a QB-heavy scoring system, Big Sacks held out until pick 91 and took Eli Manning but then at 139 they took Matthew Stafford, the NFL's top rated QB in 2011. All in all the draft was considered a wild success despite allegations of autodrafting and the team was widely accepted as one of the best in the LOC. Hot Start Matthew Stafford was named the official starter starting week 2 and led the team to a successful first half to the year. In week 3 they won despite an implosion by the Lions offensive line in week 3. Stafford was sacked five times after making it through the first two weeks as the only QB without one. Trouble arose when the bye week hit. Four players went into their bye weeks for the fifth matchup of the year, leading to a loss of over 100-points. Ownership did not make the proper substitutions and it cost them their first loss of the season. Cold Finish The best days were behind Big Sacks. A potent roster, the team could not survive the bye weeks. A once proud team, other franchise's stopped taking them seriously as they time and again failed to set their lineup. Barely hanging on above .500, Big Sacks hit a four game stretch where they faced playoff contenders every week. They were handily defeated by all four. In six weeks they dropped from first place to out of playoff contention. Their average point total dropped significantely. Big Sacks was mathematically eliminated from playoff contention in week 11 when Papa's Posse, the year's team of destiny, beat them by 10.74 points. It was the first game since week 3 that Big Sacks was able to break the 200 point line but it was of no use. Franchise Statistics Win/Loss Records Head-to-Head Records Fold Big Sacks folded after a loss to GregCincoDos in the 7th place game of the consolation tournament. GCD had lost to them twice in the regular season and finally got their revenge in the form of a 232.63-222.57 victory. Many have forgotten about this franchise, which at one point seemed primed for a playoff run. Instead of glory, Big Sacks will forever live in memory as one of the most average teams ever to play in the League of Champions.